swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ishi Tib
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Ishi Tib live in schools- communal groups of thousands of individuals, governed by elected representatives who hold office for one-year terms. An Ishi Tib does not know the identity of his or her birth parents, because each Ishi Tib school assumes assumes responsibility for the welfare of its hatchlings, creating a strong sense of community and promoting the needs of the group over those of an individual. Unlike Species that have wrecked environmental havoc upon their homeworlds, Ishi Tib protect their planet, Tibrin, with extensive laws legislating ecological preservation. During the Clone Wars, the Ishi Tib side with the Confederacy of Independent Systems after Count Dooku liberates their world from the Suribran Tu, although Tibrin is still represented in the Galactic Senate. During the Galactic Civil War, Ishi Tib who join the Rebel Alliance plan raids against the Empire, and several Ishi Tib tactical experts are present at the briefing prior to the Battle of Endor. Ishi Tib Characteristics Personalty: The Ishi Tib are meticulous and exacting, but they are also known for their strong reverence for nature. Despite these peaceful traits, a primal undercurrent colors their moods, and in combat Ishi Tib do not hesitate to tear and enemy apart with their sharp beaks. Physical Description: Ishi Tib are green-skinned amphibians with protruding eye stalks and beaklike mouths. An Ishi Tib's head is like a five-pointed star, featuring two eye stalks, two cheek pouches, and a beak. Ishi Tib must routinely immerse themselves in a brine solution similar to the water of Tibrin's oceans to prevent death from dehydration. Average Height/Weight: A typical Ishi Tib stands at 1.8 meters tall and weighs 60 kilograms. Age Groups: Ishi Tib age at the following stages: Homeworld: Tibrin- located in The Mid Rim- is covered by shallow oceans dotted with coral reefs and sandbars, which serve the Ishi Tib as communal centers and hubs of commerce. Languages: Ishi Tib read, speak, and write in Tibranese, which employs honks, squeals, and beak-clacking in it's spoken form. The written language uses hieroglyphs. Example Names: Gume Saam, Suribran Tu, Thilis-Brin, Waks Trode, Vek Drow. Adventurers: Ishi Tib encountered away from their oceanic homeworld are most often ecologists and oceanographers, although a substantial number of them find work as corporate accountants or corporate overseers. Ishi Tib Species Traits Ishi Tib share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Ishi Tib receive a +2 bonus to their Intelligence. Ishi Tib are problem-solvers, striving to find the most efficient solution, with a minimum drain to their resources. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Ishi Tib have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Ishi Tib have a base speed of 6 squares. They also have a swim speed of 4 squares. * '''Breathe Underwater: '''As amphibious creatures, Ishi Tib can't drown in water. * '''Ecological Awareness: Due to their conscientiousness and drive to protect the natural environment of their homeworld, an Ishi Tib can choose to reroll any Knowledge (Life Sciences) check, keeping the better of the two results. * Expert Swimmer: '''An Ishi Tib may choose to reroll any Swim check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. In addition, an Ishi Tib may choose to Take 10 on Swim checks, even when distracted or threatened. * '''Natural Weapons: '''An Ishi Tib has a Natural Weapon, in the form of a sharp beak. When an Ishi Tib makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of piercing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. Ishi Tib are always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Low-Light Vision: '''Ishi Tib ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Automatic Languages: All Ishi Tib can speak, read, and write both Basic and Tibranese. Category:Species Category:Ishi Tib